Falling Inlove With The Detective-A Sherlock Holmes Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: A girl who is 30 was taking a walk one day and she had went into a coffee shop and that's where she had met him for the first time , he was tall , smart,brown haired which was curly and baby blue eyes she had fallen inlove with a detective named William Sherlock Scott Holmes .Also in this story she finds out about one of the cases was about someone in her family .
1. Chapter 1-Coffee Shop--Meeting Him

One morning I had walked into one of the coffee shops I had sat down at one of the booths and waited until the waiter came to take my order and I was waiting as I was a young man who was about 30 and very tall had asked " Hello mind if I join you, love?" I smiled" Of course you can ." So he sat down across from me and he then asked " So what's your name, love?" I smiled and said " MY name is Erin and one question your Sherlock Holmes right?" He nodded and asked " How did you know my name ? And yes I am ." I then said " I've heard about you before your England's most famous detective ." He smiled and spoke again " Yes of course that is true and very nice to meet you Erin." I smiled as I said " Nice to meet you too Sherlock." He then smiled.


	2. Chapter 2-Coffee Is Served

Then the waiter came over and asked us what we wanted I had said that I wanted a cup of irish cream coffee and Sherlock just wanted coffee with no flavour so the waiter came back with the 2 coffees " Here ya go sir and madam enjoy your coffee ." The waiter said placing it down on the table as I picked up mine I took a sip of mine and so did he . We were sitting close to the window and I watched as the birds were on the window sill outside while I sipped my irish cream coffee and he then asked " So how's your coffee ?" I smiled as I said " It's good how about yours?" He then smiled and said " Mines good too." I had then said " That's good to hear." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3-Felt Like A First Date

Sherlock then asked me to tell him a little bit about me I had told him I had a sister named Allison , I loved to read and write poems ,playing piano and long walks on the beach also while we were in the coffee shop together we got to know eachother a little more it felt like a first date when we were together in the coffee shop. So I then asked " So Sherlock is there any cases today that you haven't solved yet?" He shook his head "No not yet but we usually get a call from someone if there is ." I then said "Ah okay can I come along with you if you have a case to do ?" He then said "Sure that would be brilliant ." He said as he smiled while he took another sip of his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4-Mystery To Be Solved

Just then when we were still in the coffee shop the phone rang , Sherlock quickly took his cell phone out of his coat pocket and answered it " Hello what is it? " He asked and the other person on the other line had said " Come quick on 227 1A Bakersville St someone had been murdered and it's a case to solve ." Sherlock then said " Alright coming." He turned off his cell phone and hung up as well and went to pay for the two coffee's then went outside with me and John Watson and we had walked down the streets to find the street we needed to get to.


	5. Chapter 5- Family Member Was Murdered

We had gotten there on the street the person had said on the phone we had went inside of the house as I walked in and seen someone I knew that was laying lifelessly on the ground with blood everywhere and I looked in horror as I recognized who it was it was my younger sister who's name was Allison tears began to fall down my cheeks .Sherlock had asked " So John who do you think killed this girl ?" John then answered " I think a man named Mike did I seen a newspaper the other day and which leads to him that he's the one that did this ." Sherlock said " Could be I think that too ." They cleaned up the blood that was everywhere and got rid of the dead body and examined it later on the person who was poisoned and killed.


	6. Chapter 6-Who Would Do This To My Sister

I was sitting on a chair looking down and crying ." What's wrong, Erin?" Sherlock asked cause at the time he didn't know the person that had died was related to me . I had then looked up as I had said "My sister is dead that's my sister we just found but who would do this to my sister ? " I cried on his shoulder . Sherlock then said " I don't know but I promise we will find out who is responsible for killing your sister ." He said as he hugged me. I smiled a little when he had hugged me and it had made me feel a bit better .


	7. Chapter 7-Thank You So Much Sherlock

He wiped my tears away as I had said to him with a bit of a smile "Thank you so much Sherlock in reward for finding who did this to her I will bring you a coffee one day to your office ." He smiled and said "Sure that sounds nice of you I love coffee and don't worry we'll find who did this and very sorry for your loss." He said as he hugged me to cheer me up .John then walked over and said " By the way Erin I'm sorry for your loss ." He said as he hugged me . I smiled a bit as I had replied " Thank you John I just can't believe she got killed I didn't know this was gonna happen ." John then spoke again "Your welcome I hope you feel better sometime just give it time." He smiled . I then nodded and replied " Alright will do."


	8. Chapter 8-Clues

Then we went to look for clues and that was when I had spotted a dagger over by the wall and called Sherlock over . " Sherlock come here for a minute I found something ." I said as I was a bit shaky because I was scared .He walked over to me and took it in his gloved hands it was silver dagger with a red jewel on it and put it in a baggy as he had said " So if I'm correct someone must have stabbed her with the dagger when she was facing the wall so this dagger is a clue." He had said really fast like he always did when he talked when he was solving a mystery ."Yep" I had said as tears came streaming down my cheeks again I couldn't help it I was just so sad ever since my sister had been murdered .I was honestly wishing this never even happened if it didn't I wouldn't have been so sad and I wouldn't have been crying ,He then walked over to me and hugged me again to cheer me up and I stopped crying.


	9. Chapter 9-2nd Clue--The Note

Sherlock then found a paper from a notebook it was one that was left behind by the one who was responsible for the murder of Allison .The note read in big red writing , IF YOU FIND THIS NOTE YOU WILL BE TOO LATE SHE'S ALREADY DEAD I KILLED HER . Sherlock had read it and showed me I was so upset but I didn't start crying again so we then went to find the man who killled her and also phoned the police to take him to jail for the rest of his entire life he would never escape being in jail cause all the doors and bars would be locked and only the people that worked at the jail had the key and knew how to get out unless someone bailed him out he would get out .


End file.
